Looks Can Be VERY Decieving
by angelicjapgurl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is known as a dork at school but is known as 3 other famous identities. She is a singer of a very hot band, dancer, and world champion figure skater. She keeps all these identities secret and pretends to a be dork at school. Inuyasha is K
1. Chapter One: At The Beginning

Looks Can Be VERY Decieving

'thinking'

"talking"

Disclamier- I don't own Inuyasha and the song so all you lawyers back right off!

Chapter One - At The Beginning

It was a bright and beautiful Monday morning. Kagome Higurashi was currently getting out of bed and getting ready for school. School didn't start for another two hours but she got up anyways because she had to meet up with the band members. She was getting ready for school which took more than 30 minutes. She was getting in the Nerd getup.

xKagome's POVx

I got up from my warm bed and went to the room next door. It was my room for getting ready in school because all my 'costumes' were in there. I opened the closet door stripped of my PJs and changed into the getup. I put on the horrid wig and thick glasses, which were tinted so noone could see through them. I looked in my full length mirror and saw a person I didn't even reconize. I then went downstairs to eat breakfast and put on my 'Sketchers' shoes, grabbed my bookbag, and headed out to where my band was waiting for me, the school's basement.

xBack To The Real Worldx

Kagome locked her front door and headed out for the Shikon High's basement.When she got there, the band members were all just sitting around waiting. Sesshomaru, the band's male singer and electric guitarist , was sitting around talking with his girl Rin, who was the band's backup singer and dancer. Miroku, pianist of the band, was touching the ass of his girl Sango, who was like Rin, backup singer and dancer of the band. Kouga, the drummist of the group, on the other hand was drinking sodas with his girl Ayame, who had the same job as Sango and Rin. Shippo, the band's other electric guitarist, was sucking on lollys with his girl Souten, who was backup singer and dancer of the band.

"Finally! You're here!" Kouga yelled. "Okay okay! Calm down Kouga. . ." Kagome replied sarcastically. She was wearing leg warmers under her VERY baggy pants that were gray. She was wearing very baggy clothing just to tell you. She was wearing circle shaped glasses that were tinted so you couldn't see her beautiful azure eyes. She was wearing a wig that was black and was very short she also had short bangs. She basically looked like your average dork.

"Kaori what are you wearing!" Sango yelled. "I'm just wearing what I always wear to school!" Kagome replied. Kagome Higurashi is the name her mother gave her but she also had three other FAMOUS identities. She was known as Kaori Asako which was the band's only female singer. Together they made up the band, I.M.O.L (In Memory Of Love). Their band is so hot right now. You can't even find any of their albums in stores anymore because their sold out everywhere!

Her other identity was known as Gucci Odakira, world champion figure skater. She has won many gold medals throughout her life. Her last and final Identity is Mei Enida. She was known as a dancer with this identity. She was really famous with this identity. She could dance from Ballet to Hip-Hop. She was super talented with all these identities.

"So Kaori. . . Can you make it to the concert tonight?" Sesshomaru began," We're doing 'Amazing Kiss'." Kagome thought for a minute and said " Yea sure. What time?"

"8 PM tonight" Kouga replied. "Okay sure" Kagome said. The band knew all about her other identities and just wanted to support her. " So can you do okay with Inuyasha and Kikyo today?" Rin asked.

"Yea. Just as long as they don't break my legs or mar my face." Kagome laughed. The group laughed along with her too. Then the bell rang for homeroom, "C'mon guys let's go. I'll see you at 7 at the HQ aiite?" Kagome asked. "Sure" The group replied casually.

All of them got out of the basement and let Kagome go out first so she wouldn't be stuck with the crowd. Once she was gone the group went out of the basement together. Some a crowd formed asking for autographs and interviews. Luckily their bodyguards came and scared them off.

As Kagome was walking down the hallways, she bumped into something hard. "Watch where you're going DORK!" a familar voice screamed at the poor girl that was sitting on the floor thanks to the impact from this person. Kagome looked up to see no other than Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Miiko, the couple that has always bullied her.

"Well well. If it isn't little Kagome Higurashi the dork of this whole school!" Kikyo snickered. Inuyasha and his 'posse' laughed along with her. Kagome, on the other hand, just picked up her items from the floor, dusted herself off, mumbled something and walked off to homeroom.

Inuyasha's sharp ears caught what she said before she walked off. It sounded something like "Just wait till I reveal my true self then you'll understand". 'What in the seven hells does that mean?' Inuyasha thought.

Everyone, fortunately, made it to their homerooms before the bell rang. The day went by pretty fast. Kagome got bullied some more by Inuyasha and Kikyo. I.M.O.L. felt sorry for the girl. Same old Same old.

Finally the last bell of the day rang, Kagome collected all her items and went home. When she got home, she fixed herself a snack and took a shower. She took a shower and headed to room 2 which belonged to Kaori Asako. She dressed herself and sprayed her hair and put on her cool shades. She grabbed her purse and put on her white 'Nike Airforces', and headed out.

As she was walking, some fangirls started crowding around her causing a scene, so she ran all the way to HQ. The members were all waiting there. When she got there, " Now that's the Kaori I know!" Sango screamed. All of them were already dressed up. All of the dancer's hair were tied up in a high ponytail. All the girls were wearing: a tight, white t-shirt, some black jeans, black Airforces, had a little bit of makeup on. The guys were all wearing: a black jean jacket with a white wife beater under, black boot-cut jeans, and blakc airforces also.

Kagome was wearing: a t-shirt with a beah scenery but one side of the t-shirt was tied so it was tight, blue flare jeans, white Airforces, her hair had been sprayed a yellow orangy color with a hint of black near the roots, her hair had also been flipped, she was wearing tw studs per ear and she also had a stud up near the tip of her ear and a little makeup on. She was also wearing a headset for easy movement for dancing. "C'mon guys! SHOWTIME!" Kouga screamed! The group hooted!

They were now on stage. "HELLO TOKYO! HOW YOU GUYS DOIN!" Kaori screamed. The crowd cheered. " Well we're gonna pump it up! We're singing Amazing Kiss tonight!" Kaori screamed. The crowd cheered! the lights dimmed and the dancers came out. Sango and Rin on Kaori's left side, while Souten and Ayame on the right side. They started dancing but Kagome remained still. The music started pumping Kagome started putting the moves on. The crowd cheered.

'Amazing Kiss'

Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight  
I never want to let you go   
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
Sinking into the darkest night  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow  
You and me together we could go that extra mile

Sweet nothings and time  
Only you and the rhyme  
Dizzy vertigo  
Round and round as we go

Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss   
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss   
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,   
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe   
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah 

Looking for words our brainwaves  
Found a way to communicate  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize  
The moon reflected on the waves  
Moving in time reverberates  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes

As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue 

Amazing Kiss  
Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah   
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star   
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah

Tough enough to weather the hands of time  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
You and I will come this way again  
True blue to our destiny  
Leaning up against this wall of ice  
Never gonna let love fade away  
I don't want you to go  
So forevermore  
Just the way you are...

Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...   
Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...

Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss   
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,   
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe   
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah 

Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...

The crowd cheered. "THANK YOU TOKYO!" Kaori and the rest of I.M.O.L. screamed. The crowd cheered. Before Kagome left the stage, she caught a glimpse of silver. She looked closely and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo cheering like heck. Kagome smirked.

Sesshomaru drove the gang home. When Kagome got home, she took a shower and washed off the washable dye and changed and went to sleep. 'Today was so tiring, I wonder when I'll have the guts to reveal my identities. . . SLEEP!' Kagome thought.

A/N: First chapter done! What did you guys think? Well anyways hope you liked it. I might update fast but it all depends on your reviews! NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter Two: Dreaming Of The Past

Looks Can Be VERY Decieving

'thinking'

"talking"

_dream sequence or singing and etc._

Disclamier- I don't own Inuyasha and the song so all you lawyers back right off!

Chapter Two - Dreaming Of The Past

If you walked into the house of Kagome Higurashi, walked upstairs to the room labeled Kagome, you'd see a beautiful girl laying on the bed with her raven tresses spawled all over her blue pillow. If you looked closer you would see a bluish tint mixed with the raven colored hair. She was a truly beautiful sight to all eyes. This figure was known as the true Kagome Higurashi. Though noone ever saw her like this except for her family members.

Kagome suddenly mumbled," . . . Inuyasha. . . . ." Now why would she be dreaming of her bully at school? Or was this Inuyasha unbeknownest to us? Let's go inside her dream shall we?

_'dream sequence'_

_A four-year old Kagome was running around chased by a five-year old Inuyasha. They were playing tag in Inuyasha's back yard. Kagome ran near a tree and tripped over root of the tree. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come. Instead she felt arms around her waist, she looked and saw her savior, Inuyasha._

_"You're so clumsy, Kaggie." Inuyasha told the little girl. "Thanks for saving me Yashie!" Kagome replied. "Feh." was all Inuyasha said. _

_Two pairs of parents were laughing off at the side. The first pair was identified as InuTaisho and Izayoi Takahashi, owners of the Takahashi Corp. While the other two were known as Yasashiko and Tani Higurashi, owners of the Higurashi Corp. Both families ere rich, though they don't flaunt it in front of others because that's very rude._

_They were talking joyously while watching their children play happily with one another. "I wonder how they will react once they find out they are betrothed to one another, as a merger between the two companies." Tani wondered. "I'm sure they will happy with the arrangements. You see how happy they are now?" Izayoi reassured Tani._

_"We'll see as time crosses our path." InuTaisho wise words wandered into the minds of all of them._

_xTen Years Laterx_

_A fourteen-year old Kagome and fifteen-year Inuyasha were walking to the park afterschool. When they reached their destination, they each sat on a swing they had been swinging on since their childhood. Kagome was in complete silence ever since they got out of the school. Inuyasha was determined to get the information out of his best friend/girlfriend._

_Yes, girlfriend. Over the years, they had been their showing feelings for one another. Finally, when they were thirteen they realized their love for one another._

_"Hey Kaggie. What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked her while putting a arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Alright Inuyasha, I'll tell you. Only if you don't get angry, alright?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha gulped, whenever Kagome used his real name instead of his pet name it meant something serious was going to happen, but he still replied with a "Okay"_

_Kagome let a breath of relief and relaxed. "Okay Inuyasha. You know how my parent's company wants to go to Kyoto and try out their luck there?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Well. . . .We're moving there for three years." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, but kept calm because he promised to. Inuyasha asked softly "But you're coming back though right?"_

_Kagome nodded her head and wanted to cry so bad, but not in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyes brightened "Hey Kaggie, I just thought of an idea!" Kagome looked up at her boyfriend with questioning eyes._

_"How about we exchange something really precious to us. After three years, we meet back at the same place we exchanged it." Kagome nodded her head to this great idea. "Let's go home first. I'll meet you back at my house at 8 PM sharp okay? He asked. Kagome nodded._

_They both got up_ _and walked back to their respective homes._

_xLater That Night,8PM Sharpx_

_Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the middle of the ballroom and exchanged their items. Inuyasha gave Kagome his Silver chain necklace that Kagome had given him on his 14th birthday. Kagome gave him her gold chain necklace that had a flat charm that has her name engraved on it, it was given to her on her 13th birthday by her one and only boyfriend, Inuyasha._

_They helped each put on the chains and then they shared one last kiss. "If you want to move on Inuyasha, you can. You don't have to wait for me forever." Kagome told him quietly. "I'll wait." Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled._

_Kagome's cell rang then. She picked it up, after she was finished with the conversation she told Inuyasha she had to leave, because they were done packing. They exchanged their goodbyes, hugs, and kisses before ran off to their parent's limo. _

_Inuyasha sat down on the floor and broke down crying, Kagome broke down crying in the limo. Unknown to them, the parents knew all about their exchange and they were going to have the engagement party on the exact night._

_xEnd Of Dreamx_

Kagome woke up to the sound of her cell phone.

_xPhone Conversationx_

_"Hello?"_

_"Kagome, dear?"_

_"Mother!"_

_"Yes Kagome. It's Mother."_

_"So when are you coming down to Tokyo?"_

_"Soon dear. Probably 3 days from now."_

_"Alright. So what are you calling for?"_

_"Kagome . . . . A week from now, we're going going to the Takahashi residence for a party at 8PM sharp. So I just want to tell you ahead of time so you can go shopping."_

_"Alright. So what are they celebrating?"_

_"It's an engagement party."_

_"WHAT! Cool. So who's the lucky girl?"_

_"You."_

_"WHAT! Me?"_

_"Yes, dear." _

_"Mother. . . .How can you just do that to me?"_

_"We arranged it when you were just a toddler."_

_"Alright,Alright. But what if I don't like the guy?"_

_"Trust me, you will."_

_"Who is the guy anyway?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_xEnd of Phone Convox_

"She just hung up on me. How rude. Aww. . . .A week from now. Hold on. A week from now is when I'm supposed to meet Inuyasha at his house. Well, just perfect. He sees me get engaged to some other dude. Just great." Kagome reached up to her neck and fingered the silver chain. 'I just hope he remembers.'

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter for me. Sorry for the long update, I just had problems with my ideas. It's going to get complicated from here. Please enjoy! I want to thank everyone who reviewed or put me on their fav. list and etc. I LOVE YOU GUYS! NO FLAMES! Updating will depend on your reviews. Have fun with the rest of your summer! Byes.

xReview Responsesx

IYGURL: Thank you so much for your support because you were my first reviewer! Please Enjoy!01

inu-dog-dem: I can't wait either! Maybe they'll see the real Kagome first then the other identities! Thank you for the review:

Fiona-Angel: Thank you for the review! Yea nobody is perfect! P

jewls: Thanks for the review. To answer your question now. Kagome was born with singing talent. The dork part is just pretend. She is not a dork. She took skating lessons since she was a kid. The dancing she took was to help both of her careers. Does that answer your question?

final fantasy and inuyasha rule: Thanks for the review and support! Please enjoy! )

MoonGirl19: Thanks for the wonderful review! Just to answer your questions : You'll find out soon enough! . 

holy!: Thanks for Reviewing!

XxmimixX Thanks for the review on support! Please Enjoy! D

The Squabbit: Thanks for the review and support! I really need it! )

Susan: Thanks for the review! You'll find out soon!

ryudus:Thanks for the review!

RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: Thanks for the review and support! Please Enjoy!

kazenokitsune: Thanks for the review! No, I didn't write the song, It belongs to BoA. Check her out. Her songs are so cool!

Shanghai Honey: Thanks for the review! Don't worry I won't call the cops on you! . Thank You So Much For Your Support! I Really Appreciate It!


	3. Chapter Three Engagement Party And Etc

Looks Can Be VERY Decieving

'thinking'

"talking"

_dream sequence, singing, and etc._

Disclaimer -Don't own none of the characters in this very story!

Chapter Three - Engagement Party, Concerts, and Secrets Are Revealed

Inuyasha Takahashi sat on his king-sized bed and tried to recollect what just happened.

He had that flashback dream again, his father came and and told him he was engaged to some girl, there was an engagement party on the exact day he was supposed to meet Kagome, and Sesshomaru told him he knew the girl very well.

Who could it be?

xMeanwhile with I.M.O.L.x

They were practicing nonstop for the concert at the Takahashi residence. It was going to be one of their mega-concerts!

They bought costumes, make-up, hair spray, and anything that was needed.

The week past by like a zoom. Soon, it was the night of the engagement party. Kagome was late as usual. Correction 15 minutes late.

Everyone was hanging around lazily, as the whole room of people were waiting for the entertainment.

Inuyasha was dressed in an Armani suit with his hair slicked back with gel and tied in a low ponytail. Girls were swarming all over him, just wanting his money of course. He was also wearing Kagome's necklace. It was very eye-catching, Inuyasha would let NOONE touch this precious necklace.

"PRESENTING MR. AND MRS. HIGURASHI AND THEIR DAUGHTER KAGOME!"

Everyone's heads snapped into their direction. They wanted to see how sucessful they were after three years in Kyoto. The couple walked in elegantly, they woere dressed in the finest clothes you have ever seen.

At the mention of their best friend's names, InuTaisho and Izayoi Takahashi walked up to them and hugged and rejoiced.

"Where is your lovely daughter? I haven't seen the gal in three years. I missed her!" Izayoi questioned.

"She'll be with us shortly" Tani replied in a soothing voice.

Kagome chose this time to walk in. When she walked in everyone gasped and started buzzing. Inuyasha was also shocked at her behavior. Didn't she know the rules of a party?

Kagome was dressed in sky blue tank top covered by a denim jean jacket buttoned up half way, dark blue jeans flared at the bottom, and she was wearing a pair of light blue boots. She was also wearing Inuyasha's necklace, diamond chained bracelet followed by a diamond ring on her left hand given as a gift from the band. She was wearing big silver hoops, but her hair was what amazed everyone.

It was up in little cornrows and the other half of her hair was highlighted with blue and was in soft curls.

She turned around and glared at the presenting guy. The guy gulped and corrected her name.

"PRESENTING KAORI ASAKO!"

Everyone was baffled at her style at the ball. Inuyasha then noticed the necklace at her neck. 'Is it her?'

She walked up to the hosts and bowed traditionally. "Thank you Takahashis for inviting our band to play tonight. It is our honor to be here tonight."

Mr.Takahashi replied "You're very welcome."

Kagome advanced toward the stage and took the mic Sesshomaru handed her.

"Hello everybody! We're going to be singing respectable songs tonight! Here the first one, Unbelievable!"

Everyone clapped as the four dancers came out from backstage. The foursome were dressed in white tank tops with sweatpants. Their hair was up in a high ponytail. Miroku walked down to the crowd because the grand piano was down there. Sesshomaru and Shippo played little parts in this song. The lights slowly dimmed, as the band waited for Kaori's cue.

Inuyasha quickly sat in the same table as the parents. Kaori's cue gave as she winked and Miroku played the first few notes.

_I wish you didnt love me _

_I wish you'd make this easy _

The dancers came up and starting dancing within a few feet of Kaori. Their moves were elegant although they dressed in casual wear. Kaori smiled as her friends advanced toward her in a supportive way.

_It was love that caught me _

_Now it's fear that keeps me, with you _

_I wanna be by your side _

_So I can close my eyes _

_To the growing emptyness inside _

_That kills me, when I'm, with you _

Kaori walked from one side of the stage to the other so the other people could see her. The lights still focused on her as she walked.

_You try break me, try to hate me _

_So you can fall out of love _

_You wanna make me _

_Believe that I'm crazy _

_That I'm nothing without you_

Kouga then chose this time to come in with a strong beat on the drums.

_Its unbelieveable but I believed you _

_Its unforgivable but I forgave you _

_Insane what love can do _

_That keeps me coming back to you _

_Irreplacable but I replaced you _

_Now I'm standing on my own _

_Alone... _

Inuyasha sat in the crowd listening to the song deeply. 'Kaori is so beautiful tonight. The necklace she is wearing is so familiar. . . . . WAIT! That was the exact same necklace I exchanged with Kagome! Could it be her?'

_I feel you in my shadow _

_My heart feels cold and hollow _

_No matter where I run I see _

_Your eyes always follow me _

The parents were all sitting calmly listening to the soothing music. Though only Tani knew that was actually Kagome up there.

_You try to hold me try to own me _

_Keeping somthing thats not yours _

_You wanna make me believe that I'm crazy _

_Make me think that your the cure _

Kaori walked back to the middle of the stage and saw Inuyasha and the parents staring at her. 'They must be catching up.'

_Its unbelieveable but I believed you _

_Unforgivable but I forgave you _

_Insane what love can do _

_That keeps me coming back to you _

_Irreplacable but I replaced you _

_Now I'm standing on my own _

_Alone... _

_Your still haunting me in my sleep _

_Your all I see but I cant go back _

_Cause I know its wrong for us to go on _

_And I'm growing strong to confront my fears _

_Its unbelieveable but I believed you _

_Unforgivable but I forgave you _

_Insane what love can do _

_That keeps me coming back to you _

_Irreplacable but I replaced you _

_Now I'm standing on my own _

_Aloone._

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first update in a long time. This chapter is a little short but please bear with me. This was going to a very, very long chapter, but I thought you would be bored out of your mind. The song is Unbelievable by Kaci Brown. Until next readers! Remember your reviews help me update faster!

Thanks to my Fellow Reviewers:

tidus's lil hottie

XxmimixX

Fiona-Angel

The Squabbit

RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess  
kazenokitsune

starrchick101-present

wendy - do you want me to send you the chapters?

oreo(green)

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima

Kogome-cutie

kagome2u

Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend  
The Shadow Sorceress

Susan

Inuyashas Lover13  
Kagome113287


	4. Chapter 4: Things Are Just Coincidences

-1Looks Can Be VERY Deceiving

"'_You know the usual.'"_

Chapter Four - Things Are Just Coincidences

Everyone in the big ballroom applauded greatly. The dancers then walked backstage to change into their next outfit. Kagome then picked up the microphone from the top of the speakers and walked down to the audience.

"Thank you everyone! That was the one of the many songs we're going to sing tonight! Now we're going to sing our new single "Check Up On It"!"

The audience applauded lightly at her cheery speech. Kagome then walked back up on the stage where all the band member's were. Rin was a bit tired to she sat down for this one backstage.

"Okay, guys. This is where the dance moves get complicated. Let's keep a reminder in our heads on what the beats are." Kagome lightly reminded them.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to sing, while my backups are echoing and dancing along with us two. The boys are going to dance with the girls and Miroku, keep your hands off Sango's butt!"

The group laughed heartily. They all went backstage before the music started. The audience wondered what was happening, but right then the bass-like music came up. The group walked out in their new outfits.

Backup girls: Dark magenta wife-beaters. Dark purple mini-skirts. Sharp pink high-heels. Pink circular earrings. A light ensemble of light pink makeup. Hair up in various twists and turns.

Band boys: Black wife-beaters. Silver cargo-pants. Black Jordan's. A silver bandanna wrapped around their hair.

Kagome: A short light purple wife-beater to reveal belly-button. A short pink min-skirt. The rest were the same as the backup singers. The hair was up in cornrows again. Diamond studs in excess ear holes.

Sesshomaru: Same as band boys, though his was more distinct. A black cap flipped to the side and a diamond stud on one ear.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both picked up microphones and everyone else had headsets.

_Sesshomaru _**Kagome **Backup Girls

Sesshomaru stepped up with Kagome and started rapping.

_You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it_

The backup girls filled the chorus line. Stepped up and started dancing with their men.

Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight

Kagome stepped up and started dancing with Sesshomaru. They looked like a couple up there.

**If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you  
**  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2  
  
**I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it.You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you**

Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2  
  
_I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
If won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town  
_  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x4  


Everyone applauded greatly for this modern song! I.M.O.L. were exhausted and went for a short break, so they could take time to walk around. It was now 7:59. The parents made a short announcement.

"Fellow friends, family, and coworkers. Welcome to our annual ball dedicated to the engagement to our youngest son, Inuyasha. He is to be engaged and soon-to-be married to our friend's daughter, Kagome Higurashi under the merger of our companies!"

Inuyasha and Kagome then stood there stunned. What had they just said? The best couple of the year back in their childhood were engaged! Why hadn't their parent's mentioned anything?

The clock struck 8PM sharp. The two stunned people walked up to the stage changed into more formal attire. Inuyasha still did not know about Kagome's secret. Kagome changed into a black dress ensemble.

"Oh my god, it really is you Kagome. . ."

"I missed you so much Inuyasha!" She ran up and hugged him. He returned her hug.

They slowly took off their necklaces and exchanged, helping their partner clasp the piece of jewelry around one another's neck. The audience was so confused.

Inuyasha sniffed her neck as he helped her with the necklace and smelt something weird.

When they parted, Inuyasha asked a very strange question.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me about your secret about being the singer Kaori?"

"What! How'd you know?"

"You're both wearing the same perfume and you both have a little mark on your neck."

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very long update, but things have been hectic. Things are alright now, and I will be updating my other stories too. Thank you for the many reviews that have been sent to me. It totally inspired me. Thank you, and remember your reviews count the most. Stories will be sent to people who want it to be sent. Thank you for respecting my no flames policy. Have a nice day! angelicjapgurl


End file.
